wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Lava-Hot Heart (One-shot Shipfic)
A Lava-Hot Heart Again, this is dedicated to.... Shadow the NightWing (Shadow-chan) for winning the naming contest! Also for all the Viper x Ochre fans out there, I know. Ochre Ochre was so very, very HUNGRY. His stomach rumbled disappointedly. He was at the Talons of Peace camp, and even THOUGH he was one of the ALTERNATE DRAGONETS OF DESTINY, they didn't bother giving him something to eat. Even THOUGH everybody knew a growing MudWing had a ravenous appetite. Still... Ochre did feel a little like he shouldn't be hungry-wait, no. He felt like he should eat, but grieve a bit. He didn't know why, so he thought about it a little bit. Finally, something clicked in his mind. Viper had fell into the lava river at the NightWing island the other day, before it erupted. Ochre didn't even know if Viper had survived or not. But why was he worrying? He didn't really care about Viper, not in the least bit. He should have been more worried about what he was going to eat, and how. And still he couldn't keep that one wormy thought from entering his brain, like an earthworm digging through the soil. "Hey, what's up, Ochre? It's unusual to see you looking down like that!" Ochre turned around. It was Calamari, one of the SeaWings that he knew (and was friends with). "Oh, nothing's up. Just go away. I need fooooooooddd!!!!!" Ochre almost yelled it. Calamari smiled awkwardly. "Well, I see you're in a bad mood, sooo I'll just... go read a scroll or something! Yeah!" Ochre exhaled heavily. OH, WHY can't I stop WORRYING? I don't care about Viper! Actually, wait. It'll make it so much easier for me to worry if I just admit to myself that I care about her. Viper's face flashed through his mind. Snarling. Making a sarcastic comment. Yelling at Fatespeaker. Glaring at Squid. And maybe, just maybe, a hint of a smile cracking through her hard outside shell at something Ochre did. So does that mean she likes me too? He was interrupted by a ragged yell- "OCHRE!" "Viper!" "COMING!" "Don't hurt yourself! I'll catch you, 1, 2, 3!" Viper tumbled into Ochre's arms. Seriously, she looked horrible. All skin and bones. The lava had burned and peeled off her scales, and her tail barb was a melted red blob. Viper started crying. I've never, ever seen this side of Viper before thought Ochre. "Please, Viper, just smile! Everything's going to be OK, because I'm here, and I will do everything in my power to protect you!" Viper sniffed. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Absolutely!" Ochre replied. Tears still glistened in Viper's black, bottomless eyes. Ochre lifted a talon and swept them away, imagining sweeping away all of Viper's worries in a rushing river. She snuggled into Ochre's broad chest. "Oh, Viper. I love you." said Ochre, somehow managing to blush heroically. He'd never blushed heroically before, but with Viper he was able too. Because she makes everything better. "I... love you too." murmured Viper. "Um, Ochre, I think I can walk now." He put her down with little objection, then talons yanked him forward. He blinked rapidly and saw a pale yellow face coming into view. "Vip-" "Sshhh." Then his snout connected with Viper's. And they were kissing. And Ochre didn't care, though an hour ago he should have. Viper hugged him, and Ochre hugged her back, pulling her into his warm brown wings. "I'm never letting you go" whispered Ochre, slightly out of breath. "Yeah. Love you, Ochre." Ochre smiled to himself. Who would've thought everything would turn out so well? Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions